masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:71.75.216.105
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ashley Williams page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 06:20, July 23, 2010 Odd in what way? I'm not sure how Ashley's comment would be "an odd statement, coming from a Christian". After all, that statement presupposes that there are certain statements that are and aren't 'Christian', which would itself be predicated on Christianity in some way being a singular and monolithic entity. This is, of course, so far from being truth that I scarcely know where to begin. For example, you've got the obvious differences, i.e. Catholic, Protestant, Orthodox, Nondenominational, etc, each with their own beliefs. You can then break it down even further. Protestants into Baptists, Methodists, Lutherans, Anglicans, etc, Catholics into Roman Catholic, Ethiopian Catholic, Chaldean Catholic, etc, and so on and so forth. There are also differences such as are found in any religion, between more orthodox and more liberal sects, and you also have others unique to Christianity, such as Unitarian or Trinitarian. Ashley's comment actually seems like it would be a decent example of Christian existentialism, a school of thought that really got under way thanks to Søren Kierkegaard. Please, in the future, don't look at a statement and say "that's odd coming from a Christian", which assumes that all Christians think alike. This is not the case, at all. If it were, the Protestant Reformation would never have happened. It all depends on sect, rite, denomination, interpretation, and a myriad of other things. If we knew any of these about Ashley, we could maybe judge whether it was odd or not. We don't however. SpartHawg948 06:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember she even mentioned that she was "Christian". It was mentioned she was religious, and could be any religion, that is as far as I can remember, no? Teugene 06:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::And you would be correct. All Ashley says is that she believes in God, and nothing else about her religion. Lancer1289 06:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It would be a totally awesome twist if she embraced hinduism or something. ralok 09:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :It may be interesting, but I'd have to say it'd be unlikely. Ashley's stated beliefs regarding the afterlife (her deceased father being with God and all that) don't mesh with the Hindu concept of reincarnation and the cycle of life, death, and rebirth. That part makes me suspect that she belongs to one of the Abrahamic faiths, though which one is anybody's guess. After all, the concept of an afterlife with people just hanging out is a fairly Western concept. Most Eastern faiths such as Hinduism and Buddhism embrace the idea of reincarnation. SpartHawg948 10:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Spart, I think you meant Middle East? Since the origins of the Abrahamic religions are from the Middle Eastern region. Teugene 10:14, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :::They are, but they are considered Western religions, particularly Judaism and Christianity, as they were started in the Middle East but really took off and became prevalent in the West, and through interaction with Western governments (i.e. the Romans). Plus, it'd be confusing to have Eastern Religions and Middle Eastern Religions, which is why the Abrahamic faiths are referred to as Western. Again, this applies slightly more to Christianity and Judaism than Islam, but all three can be considered Western, as their spread and influence was greatest in the West. SpartHawg948 18:53, July 23, 2010 (UTC) plus the definition of west in that context is wierd, the word is basically used to describe anything that is not asia . . . except africa, australia, and antarctica. This is just how i hear it used thogh im sure the official definition is far different, to compound the confusion i always hear it used in a detremental context like they'll say "dont trust western medicine" its a little bit agonizing. ralok 19:46, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, 'the West' does include Australia, as well as New Zealand, oftentimes (when used in diplomatic or economic circles) Japan, South Korea, and the Republic of China (Taiwan), and until recently South Africa. Basically, any country that can be thought of as 'westernized' in terms of its economy, government, etc. And Australia and New Zealand are pretty Western. SpartHawg948 19:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Really?!?!?! now it gets extra wierd, have i expressed how much i hate the term btw. because i hate it ralok 19:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well think about it. If Australia and New Zealand aren't Western nations, what are they? They certainly have nothing in common with most Asian or Pacific countries other then geography. Their cultures, governments, economies, militaries, etc are all distinctly Western. SpartHawg948 20:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It makes sense in one way, but it conficts with the inherint meaning of the word west (well that depends on how far west you travel), plus like i said in casual usage it almost always (in my experience) is used to describe the western world in a detremental way. Especially concerning medicine (stupid snake oil salesman) ralok 20:22, July 23, 2010 (UTC)